Formalities
by Measured
Summary: At the celebration for Naruto’s appointment of Hokage, Iruka finds he has more in common with Kakashi than he thought. Kakashi/Iruka


**Formalities**

At the celebration for Naruto's appointment of Hokage, Iruka finds he has more in common with Kakashi than he thought. Kakashi/Iruka

Done for the alphabet meme, for F - Formal - Naruto - Kakashi/Iruka, for Mollycommas.

According to a body language book I was reading, one of the best ways for a man to give an opening for a woman to make a move is to wear his tie crooked and put lint on his shoulder, if she likes him, she'll find it irresistible to brush the lint off his shoulder and straighten his tie

Post series but in an au sort, so obviously no spoilers.

* * *

Iruka had known this day would come, from when the day a troublesome student finally showed the true extent of his promise. All those years Naruto had been saying he'd become Hokage, no one listened. Well, now they were listening.

He wasn't sure who had ever thought up the idea of formal attire, though Iruka wouldn't be surprised if Naruto's would be the last Hokage who ever had a black-tie event for his celebration of gaining the title of Hokage. (Knowing Naruto, he'd probably turn it into a Ramen dinner instead)

Iruka wandered through the room, accepting the compliments of a town who suddenly adored everything about their Hokage. Forgetting that for most of his life he'd been the outcast, scapegoat, they praised everything about Naruto.

Fleeing the press of the crowd, Iruka made his way to the drinks. His throat felt dry, positively parched from all that talking.

Kakashi was leaning against the bar, idly stroking the rim of his glass; watching everyone, yet cool, unflappable. Iruka thought they must feel the same way about the crowd's sudden change in affection, though Kakashi would just leave them, never bound by overextending courtesy.

Kakashi's hair had a tousled quality, his tie was crooked, and even in a tuxedo, he still wore a sense of comfortable sloppiness. Iruka had to remind himself that Kakashi was a genius, and geniuses were given to eccentricities.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said.

Kakashi nodded. "Iruka-sensei"

Iruka ordered just ice water, not wanting to be drunk should he have to introduce the new Hokage. He always had a very low tolerance, one glass and he was out.

He felt strangely aware of Kakashi's presence, he felt the other teacher's eyes on him, and felt the need to fill the silence in the shadow of the sounds of the crowd, just beyond the other room.

Perhaps it was because Kakashi must know how he felt, Naruto had been his student as well.

"I guess I always knew this day would come, but it still feels odd. I still remember when he was ten, causing all sorts of trouble."

"So different form yesterday when he was caught peeking in the girl's bathing house," Kakashi drawled.

Iruka laughed. "Some things never change."

"Time passed so fast, I've grown old without realizing it," Iruka said.

"You don't look it," Kakashi said.

Again, the awkwardness. Iruka didn't understand this, how he felt a certain _bond_ between them despite the distance. Somehow, he felt open around Kakashi, which often lead to him blurting out things, far more private, things he wouldn't usually say to almost-strangers. But Kakashi had that effect on him. He became affected, nervous and Kakashi was his same old unflappable self.

"Your tie," Iruka said as he straightened it. He brushed the lint off Kakashi's shoulder and fought back the urge to smooth the mussed hair.

"Ah, thank you."

Iruka realized that he was blushing, he dropped his gaze. He tugged at his collar, which was suddenly all too tight.

"It sure is hot in here."

"Indeed," though his gaze never left Iruka.

Silence came again as Iruka sipped his drink. It was broken all too soon by more of the crowd coming in for drinks.

"Oh, aren't you—"

"He's busy," Kakashi said, curtly, and took Iruka's arm.

Outside the sounds were a dull roar, far quieter than the night sounds, frogs chirping, night birds, crickets.

"Thanks for that, in there," Iruka said.

"It's fine," Kakashi said.

Kakashi moved closer, and Iruka noticed that he was staring intently. Confused, he wiped his mouth, thinking there must be a trace of food, or some other unseemly embarrassing thing.

He was surprised when he felt the press of Kakashi's lips against his own, he could feel Kakashi's mask, bunched up and pressing against his throat. Kakashi's hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady. When they broke apart, the air was heated against his flushed skin.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maa, See you around sometime," Kakashi said, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
